She's More
by Dru Dreams
Summary: Draco thinks back on the life he has and what could have been. This story is based on the song "She's More" by Andy Griggs.


Draco was sitting comfortably

Draco was sitting comfortably on the porch swing to his little country home. It was summer and he had taken his family there to enjoy a bit of life away from the hustle and bustle of wizarding London. The house was white with blue shutters and a white picket fence. Beautiful bushes and pink roses were taking up most of the front landscaping. There was a huge weeping willow in the backyard that his wife and children were playing Frisbee around. Frisbee, he learned, was some muggle game where you throw and catch a flat disc.

He decided to take a break and watch, so he sat, the wind gently blowing through his blonde hair, rocking the swing back and forth. He was comfortably cool in the shade with the thin white polo shirt and jeans he had on. He was all the more cool because he had a tendency when out here to go barefoot. Despite the image he portrayed when he was younger, he took joy in the little things: having the sun fall upon his face after hiding behind a cloud, dancing in the rain and walking barefoot in the grass or sand. He was sipping on pumpkin juice while he lovingly watched his wife, whom he thought was the most beautiful woman in the entire world, wizarding and otherwise.

_I like blue eyes, hers are green_

_Not like the woman of my dreams_

She was definitely not what he had imagined and dreamed of being with when he was younger. He always dated those girls with the bright blue eyes and dark summer tans that lasted throughout the year. He thought about his wife's eyes. They were a beautiful shade of brown, nearly caramel. He remembered the first time he got lost in those eyes. He had been 16 years of age, two months before he was meant to kill Dumbledore, which thank Merlin he never did. It was because of the woman with those dark brown eyes that he didn't complete the task set before him by Voldemort. She saved him; she brought him to the Order and convinced them to help him. It was because of her that Dumbledore was still living and breathing and Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy were dead.

_And her hair's not quite_

_As long as I had planned_

He came out of his thoughts and noticed that his family was no longer throwing the Frisbee but had in fact started a water gun fight. His wife was soaked as the two kids ganged up on her. Her light blue tank and khaki Capri pants were drenched and there was water dripping from her brown hair. It reached about halfway down her back, which wasn't short, but no where near as long as he had fantasized his future wife to have.

He had always fantasized that his partner would have hair reaching down to her bum and it to be blonde like his. But the hair, once the bushiness had finally grown out, was the silkiest hair he had ever felt. He loved to run his hand through it, and remembered the first time he woke up with his face buried in it.

They had been dating for three months before she slept in his bed with him at Malfoy Manor. His mum had invited her to stay after the war, as her parents had been killed during it. His mum and she got along very much and he was forever grateful for that. Narcissa had never been like Lucius, but was afraid to stand up to him. But even with staying in the same bed, Draco didn't do anything more than kiss and cuddle, waiting until she was ready to further the physical aspect of their relationship. She was waiting for marriage and he amazingly understood and never pressured her.

_Five foot three isn't tall she's not the girl I pictured at all _

_In those paint by number fantasies I've had_

Draco again came out of his reverie of the past and glanced out to the yard. He realized that his oldest child, Albus Draco (who was named for the wizard who performed the marriage ceremony for Draco and his wife), came up to the same height as Draco's love. He laughed when he realized it. She was quite short, only 5'4", where he stood ten inches taller than her at 6'2".

He thought back to his school boy fantasies of who he would marry. He had always had in mind a tall, lean, model type, with the aforementioned long blonde hair and blue eyes. He was a young boy, isn't that what all young boys wanted at some point?

_So it took me by complete surprise _

_When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes _

**Flashback**

It was during this time that he had come across his future bride at the Black Lake. She had been crying, sitting upon the ground, leaning up against a tree. He didn't know what was wrong with her to make her cry, but he had the sudden urge to help her. In fact it was in that moment that he had an internal battle, realizing in truth that he never hated her as everyone had thought.

He walked over to her, not certain why. He kneeled down in front of her. When she spotted the blonde coming her way, her face contorted into a look of fear. He reached for his robe pocket and she whimpered, unknowing what to expect. He nearly laughed at the confusion on her face when he pulled out a green silk handkerchief and handed it to her. She hesitantly accepted it. He then sat next to her and reached out and touched her left hand, which had been lying in her lap while she dabbed at her eyes with her right hand. She jerked slightly at the touch, but didn't pull away. She just looked at Draco, amazed that he was looking at her.

Draco never said a word to her, but gave her a look of understanding and stuck an arm out to her; she gratefully lay against him, with that arm wrapped around her shoulders. She wept, but never said a word. An hour later, as night was setting over Hogwarts, they both stood, and walked back to the castle. They had formed a silent truce and started talking on a weekly basis after that. It wasn't until their third week as friends that he discovered why she was crying. She had just found out her parents had been killed. It was at this time that he told her how he hated his father and the upbringing he had. He wanted to get out and help his mom get away from Lucius but wasn't sure how. That is when she had taken him to the Order for help.

**End Flashback**

_She's not at all what I was looking for _

_She's more. _

Of course when he first met her, he had been conditioned to hate people like her. On top of it, she was friends with his most hated enemy, Harry Potter. He remembered wondering why she would help him when he had been so cruel, called her that horrible name.

He hadn't used that word in many years, and never would again. It was a term of disgrace, a filthy word that would never be allowed to be muttered to his wife or children.

The day he had found her crying was the day that changed his life. He was never so glad to have his conscience beat him, causing him to do the right thing.

After that day, he gradually realized how little he knew about her. With every little thing he learned about her, he fell a little more in love.

_No it wasn't at first sight but the moment I looked twice _

_I saw the woman I was born to love_

He watched her and the children running around the yard. They now had brought out the kites which were amazingly flying without the aid of magic. The discoveries of muggles never ceased to amaze him.

He watched as his wife's kite flew a little too close to a tree and it seemed as if in slow motion the string became tangled within it's branches. He heard her laughter from across the yard as she tried to tug it out. With every tug several leaves fell and more often than not they landed in her hair.

That laughter and the laughter of his children were music to his ears. He wouldn't live an adequate number of years to hear that sound enough.

_Her laughter fills my soul and when I hold her I don't want to let go _

_When it comes to her I can't get enough_

He thought back to the day he realized he was in love with her. She had been getting ready for a ball and planned to attend with Weasley. He was upset and couldn't figure out why. By that time they had been friends for a while, but never had he thought of her romantically, at least not that he would admit to.

She met him at the entrance with Weasley, who looked like a tomato on a stick. _That boy sure hates me, _he remembered thinking to himself. He remembered being awestruck when he spotted her from about 10 feet away. He couldn't even speak when she approached him. She just kept looking him in the eyes and smiling.

Her dress was dark green; he had helped pick it out and loved the color on her. Her make up was soft, except for her eyes. She had a dark green eye shadow brushed across her lid that made her eyes the focal point on her face. He looked into those eyes and drowned. He didn't even realize he had taken her hand and led her into the Great Hall, leaving a dumbfounded Weasley standing with his mouth gaping open.

They danced all night together; he didn't let her out of his sight. Though Ron and Harry were upset about Hermione ditching Ron before even going into the ball, they knew this was coming. They could see it in the way she and Draco acted around each other.

Apparently he was oblivious to the looks they gave each other, gentle touches they shared without realization, the way they shot looks of hatred toward anyone who spoke with the other. Draco hated when Seamus or Dean hit on her, and she absolutely couldn't stand Lavender or Parvati's seductive actions toward Draco.

_So it took me by complete surprise _

_When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes _

Draco had to laugh at the memory of Lavender's breasts flattening and her hair falling out after an incident in the Great Hall where Lavender attempted to sit in Draco's lap.

He always pictured himself with someone more like Lavender: tall, blonde, blue eyes, a little ditzy. Never had he imagined he would be with someone so completely opposite that.

His wife, his love, is so much more, so much better than any fantasy he could ever imagine being lucky enough to have.

_She's not at all what I was looking for _

_She's more. _

The woman he watched playing with his children could never even be compared to the women he formerly dreamed of. She far surpassed any expectations he had set for the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

With her he has everything he could ever imagine. He has love, he has understanding, he has attraction. They can argue and debate without getting upset, they share a passion for learning and intelligent conversation.

He felt like he didn't deserve the brown eyed beauty, no man deserved the perfection she has always portrayed. I didn't expect anything like her, and couldn't imagine ever having more.

_More than I dreamed of more than any man deserves_

_I couldn't ask for more than a love like hers _

Draco stood and walked out into the yard, feeling the green grass cool against his feet. His wife was oblivious he to his closing in on her. She had her back to him, tossing a ball toward her children. They kids seen him coming, but never said a word. They loved it when their dad startled their mum.

The brunette was just going to throw the ball when she felt two hands grab her from behind. She jumped and a small scream escaped her lips. She spun around, already hauling back to slap her husband. She should be used to this by now, but he got her every time.

The couple stood their looking each other in the eyes, holding each other tightly when Draco finally pulled back and lightly placed a kiss on his wife's lips.

The kids giggled and ran inside, yelling they didn't want to be subjected to the sight of their parents snogging.

_So it took me by complete surprise _

_When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes _

Draco pulled back, grinning brightly at his wife. He loved her so much, and again thought about who he could have ended up with.

He much preferred this ending. His wife noticed the look in his eyes, knowing he was thinking again about their past and how much they meant to each other. She smiled, holding back a sigh at the longing and love she seen in the grey orbs that bore into her eyes.

_She's not at all what I was looking for _

_She's more. _

"Love, are you thinking about us again?" she placed her hand lightly on his cheek.

"Yes baby, I am." He leant down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I love you Draco."

"I love you too, Hermione."


End file.
